Follow Your Bliss
by ED of Oblivion
Summary: Companion fic to "We'll Walk In Ecstasy."  It's day five of Kirk's impromptu Pon Farr.  Let's see how the two lovebirds are doing.  Vulcan!Kirk.  Kirk/Spock.  PWP and smut.


**Title:** Follow Your Bliss

**Fandom:** _Star Trek (XI)_

**Rating:** NC-17 (M)

**Pairing:** Kirk/Spock

**Word count:** 2875

**Summary:** Companion fic to "We'll Walk In Ecstasy." It's day five of Kirk's impromptu Pon Farr. Let's see how the two lovebirds are doing. Vulcan!Kirk. Kirk/Spock. PWP and smut.

**Warnings:** Graphic/explicit sex, bondage, sleep!sex, consensual d/s, smut, smut, and more smut.

**Notes:** Per the request of the original prompter whose idea spawned what had eventually mutated into "We'll Walk In Ecstasy," I present to you an extra-kinky side-fic of pr0n.

This is probably ninety percent… hell, who am I kidding. This is ALL just a bunch of smut. Like, all of it. It's basically just one giant excuse for sex. XD (But I'm sure a lot of you don't mind that if you're reading this, lol.) To me, this seemed rushed in some places, but I'm a little past the point of worrying. I think I'm just all porned out at this point. …More WWRF, then!

Enjoy, you beloved perverts. I know I did.

* * *

_**Follow Your Bliss**_

"_Sex is emotion in motion."_ –Mae West (1893 - 1980)

* * *

Jim woke easily on the fifth day, spurred by the scent of his mate beside him.

He sat up, taking in the sight before him. Spock was sleeping, still in the same position Jim had left him in just hours prior: lying extended on his stomach with his head resting partially on his biceps, forearms still bound together by one of Jim's spare utility belts and wrists wrapped and tied to the headboard with both of their tightly-knotted uniform tunics. Jim smiled, unable to resist as he smoothed a hand over his mate's back. He leaned over and pressed a line of slow kisses over the beautiful expanse of muscle, trailing along Spock's shoulder blades and down the generous curve of his spine. Spock hardly stirred, obviously worn from their previous bouts of lovemaking, but Jim didn't mind. He could appreciate his love while asleep just as easily as he could while awake.

Jim's hands smoothed lovingly over the globes of Spock's rear, squeezing them possessively before parting them to reveal the well-used entrance. The area was beautifully stretched and flushed a gentle green, drops of his seed still occasionally slipping out and down Spock's perineum, and the smell was intoxicating. Spock still smelled like _him_.

A pleasurable shudder shook lowly in the base of his mind.

With a nuzzle and a quick lick against Spock, Jim rose and carefully situated himself between his mate's legs. He pushed up the pale thighs in order to angle Spock's ass in just the right way and then Jim was aligning himself with the familiar entrance and slowly sinking in.

A silent sigh of content escaped him. God, Spock was still wet and full and warm from the day before. Spock stirred very lightly as Jim settled inside him, and Jim threw his head back in a quiet moan as his mate unconsciously clenched his muscles around him. Once Spoke resettled into sleep Jim began moving, tiny pushes in and out as he basked in the wet heat surrounding him. He continued for long minutes, content to simply move within Spock; then he finally went further, systematically seeking out the unanimously enjoyable pleasure spot.

A soft, slow gasp from beneath him and the rippling contractions of the muscles surrounding his erection let Jim know that he'd found it.

Jim began to thrust, slow and deep, brushing against his mate's prostate with almost every push. Something in the bond link fluttered open, and Jim knew that Spock was now awake. His pace quickened just slightly, gently rocking the half-Vulcan's body against the bed where he lay.

"Morning, Spock," Jim greeted, his voice soft and calm, as if he wasn't currently buried inside of his lover. "Did I wake you?"

Spock strained halfheartedly against his bonds, head hanging between his shoulders, jerking a little at a particularly close brush to his prostate. "Jim," he breathed. "Jim, I… _please_." But Jim knew better, able to feel the sleep-tainted arousal beginning to stream though the bond to him.

"It's okay," he murmured, reaching out to stroke the small of Spock's back. "We'll go slow, baby, I know you like that." He lifted Spock's hips up more, forcing the half-Vulcan to pull his knees underneath him for support. Taking the opportunity, Jim slid a hand down and cupped his mate's swelling cock, teasing over it with light, swift strokes. Spock released a moan against his arm, unconsciously shifting his hips in time with Jim's movements. The half-Vulcan was losing control rather quickly this morning, not that Jim was complaining. He liked it when Spock let himself go, but only if it was with him.

Spock slowly turned his head, as much as he could given his bound state at any rate, locking what he could spare of his darkened gaze onto Jim's form. Jim smirked, slowing his pace even further to a pace he knew Spock secretly loved, with tormenting deep thrusts and gentle friction. The brown eyes glazed over, a low, guttural sound escaping from their owner. Four more minutes of the same treatment and Spock was coming, coating Jim's hand with his seed. Jim promptly lifted his hand up to inspect it, snuffing at the familiar scent before efficiently licking his hand clean. The pace of his thrusting hips quickened, and Jim's Vulcan ears immediately picked up another quiet, keening sound emitting from Spock. Within seconds Jim came, the combined sound and feel of heated flesh slapping pushing him over the edge.

He sighed with evident satisfaction, pulling smoothly out of the wet heat and earning a choked, lightly startled groan from his mate. Without a second thought Jim parted Spock anew and promptly rimmed him, cleaning the sore skin thoroughly with his tongue. Spock's face was buried in his pillow once Jim was finished, unable to fully suppress the shudders of his body at the treatment.

Jim loomed over him, pressing kisses to the back of his neck.

"Are you hungry, babe?" Such a simple question should not have been spoken with such a heated tone.

"Yes," Spock managed to reply quietly. "But–"

"Shh, don't worry; I'll get you something nice." Jim nipped possessively against his skin, pressing another kiss against his head before pushing off the bed and standing. He leisurely made his way over to his personal replicator, biding his time as he punched in an order that he knew his Spock would like.

As the order was processing, Jim turned his head toward the bed. He smiled warmly, taking in the sight of his mate bound willingly to it, spine arched and rear sticking deliciously up in the air. The deep brown eyes were lightly glazed over, their gaze projecting trust as they watched Jim and waited. He was just so beautiful; it was making Jim hard all over again.

At the quiet dinging of the replicator, Jim wasted no time in collecting the plate of fruit and vegetarian foodstuffs and walking back over to the bed. He placed it down on the bedside table, snatching up a few particular pieces of confectionery he'd had the foresight to order before bending down beside Spock and kissing him.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered against Spock's mouth. Jim kissed the half-Vulcan again, tongue delving into the warm heat of his mouth and teeth nipping at his lips. As he pulled back he took one of the treats he'd grabbed and lifted it to Spock's mouth.

"Jim, what–" Spock began, but was abruptly cut off as Jim pushed the piece of chocolate through his lips.

"It's just to help you relax," Jim murmured lovingly, pressing a kiss to the flushed cheek as his bondmate not quite reluctantly chewed. "I don't want you getting too excited; you'll wear yourself out." He took up another piece and ate it himself, relishing the rich flavor as it melted over his tongue. As Spock finished his own piece, Jim stroked his fingers through the coarse black hair, petting slowly and possessively.

"Are your arms hurting?" he asked, absently running a hand over Spock's bound wrists.

Spock bowed his head slightly. "No," he replied, ever the honest one. "However, my legs are beginning to weaken."

"Okay." Jim took a third piece of chocolate and put it between his lips, then leaned in for another kiss. Spock's eyes shut as he reciprocated. The piece of chocolate melted slowly within their mouths, laved thoroughly between heated tongues, making the exchange that much sweeter – both literally and figuratively. With a gentle hand Jim pushed against Spock's shoulder until he'd turned over comfortably onto his back, spread out on the bed with his bound arms stretched above him. The sight spurred something even further within Jim, and without hesitation he crawled over his mate and straddled him, pressing kiss after kiss to every inch of skin in his sights.

"Jim," Spock breathed, shuddering as a rough tongue brushed his throat. "I…"

"Just one more time," Jim said between nips and licks, voice slightly muffled against Spock's neck. "One more time and then we'll eat, I promise." He pulled back just enough to lean up and press his forehead to Spock's. "I'm gonna take care of you, Spock, don't worry about a thing."

As he moved down his mate's body, Jim saw Spock take a short, sparing glance at the plate of food. He could feel the half-Vulcan's fond not-quite-exasperation through the bond and grinned brightly. Sure enough, Spock pulled up his legs and parted them wide. Jim ran his tongue along his lips, and with an inhuman speed he took hold of Spock's thighs and pushed them back until the half-Vulcan's knees brushed his chest, moving forward and sliding easily in with one smooth thrust.

He must have taken Spock by surprise – the brown eyes had widened considerably upon entry, and he was now uncharacteristically biting down on his lip as Jim immediately began thrusting in earnest. Jim kept his spine straight, moving only from the waist down as he rapidly shifted in and out of Spock, content to look down and watch the beautiful, willing body beneath him writhe and squirm in ecstasy.

"God, Spock, just look at you," Jim half-whispered. "Look at how beautiful you are, lying back and taking my cock. It's like you were made for it, made just for me." A low, choked moan came from under him, and Jim could tell just how affected Spock was by his words. "You feel really good, Spock. Do you know how good you feel? Even though we've been doing this for so long now and you're filled to the brim with my come, you're still so tight and warm. You're so _warm_, Spock." He finally bent forward, keeping his grip tight on his bondmate's thighs. "Do you feel this, Spock? Do you feel me warm inside you? You're so good, Spock. So beautiful and warm and tight."

Jim removed a hand from Spock's leg and reached between them, taking up the flushed, newly hardened cock and squeezing it rhythmically in time with his thrusts. He rocked into his mate harder, cherishing each noise he elicited with his actions.

"Are you ready to come now?" Jim asked after long minutes, his voice soft in spite of his physical passion.

Spock's glazed eyes met his, widening briefly each time Jim's movement brushed a particularly sensitive spot. "I… d-do not believe I can."

Jim smiled. "Don't worry, baby, you will."

His thrusts became faster, deeper, and quickly Spock was a panting, squirming mess. It was obvious he was worn from so many sessions of lovemaking and the overstimulation of it all, but gods help him, Jim just couldn't get enough. He pushed further against the trembling thighs, angling Spock's ass up even higher to him; the sudden tilt made Spock gasp loudly, and Jim knew he'd hit his mark. He pounded into Spock with abandon, hammering into the sweet spot over and over. Spock moaned through closed lips, now apparently trying to keep some composure. The remaining hand on his leg suddenly released, and soon deft fingers were pressing caresses against his perineum.

Jim smiled down at him, eyes filled with an amazing combination of lust and love. "It's okay, Spock, you can let go. There's no one here but us. I gotcha, I promise."

The hand around his penis squeezed around the base and massaged up with flicking fingers to the head and slit, and Spock was thrashing against his bonds and struggling for his voice as his breath caught. At the next hard bump to his prostate he was coming, finally crying out weakly as his body briefly paralyzed itself in a spasm of pleasure. Not a second later Spock felt the warm rush of Jim's release explode inside him, a resounding moan accompanying it from above him.

Spock's body went limp of its own accord, legs extending back onto the sheets and arms slack in their restraints. Jim remained still inside him for a moment longer, stroking patterns possessively onto his pelvis before gently disengaging himself. He hovered over his mate, stroking one of the flushed cheeks and kissing his nose.

"Now we can eat," Jim said lightly.

Spock blinked hazily up at him, evidently still recovering. "May I clean myself?"

Jim immediately shook his head. "No. I don't want you up right now." He felt his blood reflexively burn at the idea.

"Jim, if you…" Spock paused momentarily, his face flushing even more. "If you ejaculate into me one more time my body will not be able to contain it."

Slanted eyebrows rose with interest. "You're really that full?" Jim asked, his voice awed and his eyes shining.

Spock looked away, shy embarrassment drifting off of him in waves. "Yes." Jim positively beamed, feeling a purr rumble in his chest as he leaned in to nuzzle his face into Spock's neck. He felt Spock resist only slightly before he was nuzzling back in return, and soon both were purring lightly against one another.

"Jim," Spock said again, "please?"

Jim pulled back, an eyebrow quirking in thought. He didn't really like the idea of Spock getting up for anything right now, let alone to clean away his essence. But then, he did want his mate to be comfortable. If Spock really wanted it…

"Alright," Jim relented with obvious reluctance. He reached up and undid the tight knot of the tied tunics, pulling Spock's wrists free from the headboard. Pulling the still-bound arms down towards Spock's chest, Jim pressed a kiss against the knuckles of one of the freed hands. "Be fast."

Spock sat up slowly with Jim's help, obviously sore and weakened from their activities of the combined past days. He stood, legs slightly shaky, and Jim couldn't stop himself as his hand shot out to deliver a playful, well-aimed slap to his bondmate's rear. Spock looked over his shoulder, face practically glowing now, and Jim felt his heart warm at the coyness that Spock still managed to convey despite everything that had happened. He was ready to get up and follow, but as Spock started to move Jim found himself entranced by his mate's simple movements. Light bruises were beginning to show themselves along the half-Vulcan's slender hips, and with each step Spock took slow drizzles of come would slip out from between the curves of his ass.

A familiar burning stirred in his loins.

God _damn_.

As Jim shot up off the bed and reached out, Spock pulled forward with remarkable quickness given his condition, crossing over to the other side of the room. Jim's eyes narrowed in confusion and he began marching forward, but Spock took three steps to the side, putting a large lounging chair between them.

Spock's expression was quite open, his eyes wide and slightly dilated. "You said–"

"I changed my mind," Jim said shortly. He stepped closer and extended a hand. "Come here." But Spock took a step back, and suddenly Jim could feel something thrilling and exciting pulsing between them through their bond.

"Jim, please." Spock's voice was surrounded with fearful amusement, the kind of tone one would use when pleading with someone who was distinctly set on tickling you. Jim slowly grinned, stepping forward until he could reach out and touch the chair acting as a barrier.

"Spock," he said, voice full of heat. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you once I catch you?" He let his eyes display everything, and the quiet of the room was interrupted by the half-Vulcan's quiet, hitched gasp.

"Yes."

Jim's toothy smile was bordering on feral. "Then why don't you just surrender? I know how much you like it."

Without warning Spock darted to the left, past the bed and toward the bathroom. Jim was one step ahead of him, following closely and maneuvering swiftly over the bed in order to jump and land in front of his mate. In no time Spock was swung over the broad shoulder, a strong arm wrapped tightly around his middle, helpless to escape as Jim calmly walked around to the other side of the bed. Jim sat down, making himself comfortable before pulling Spock down off his shoulder to straddle his lap. He let gravity take control, allowing Spock to sink straight down onto his cock and surround him in one single movement. Spock cried out weakly, wriggling in vain and only managing to settle himself more securely around Jim and further push the tip of the organ inside him against his prostate.

"Jim," he breathed helplessly. "It is too much, I can't–"

"Shh, it's okay," Jim soothed, running hands over Spock's hair and face. "I've gotcha now, you're alright. We're just gonna sit here is all, we don't have to move. I know you're tired." He reached over to the plate of food, picking off a slice of fruit and bringing it up to Spock's lips. "I'll take care of you, baby. You just go ahead and eat. Everything will be fine."

Breath beginning to heave, Spock seemed to resign inwardly – perhaps the chocolate was helping – and looped his bound arms around Jim's neck. Jim smiled warmly, kissing the lightly slack mouth with vigor.

"Eat up, Spock," he said, and pushed the dripping fruit forward.


End file.
